John's Drabbles
by J C Cathrine
Summary: 100-350 word drabbles all from John's POV. Pre and Post TRF. Prompts are welcome and extremely appreciated. Warnings and rating differ from chapter to chapter. Includes BAMF,dark,magic,angst!John. also fluff. Slash,no smut. Johnlock.UPDATE:Prompt:Song
1. Prompt: Parents

Prompt: Parents

Warning: None

Rating: K

Length: 310 words

DISCLAIMER: Would I be here? No, I wouldn't.

* * *

I am, by my own right, sarcastic. I have heard that sarcasm is the lowest form of humor, but I just view it as another form of communication. When I think about it I realize that I got this form of communication from my step-dad, Shawn.

Shawn is not what you would call a conventional parent. He was one of the reasons I'm so tolerant of Sherlock. He acts more like a big brother or a favorite uncle. (He is both of these things, just not to me). Shawn is the kind of person that when one has the simple goal of a glass of orange juice, (when he refuses to buy more tea), and begins the process of achieving this goal by getting out the juice, to put the juice away when one proceeds to get the cup. And when you heave a sigh and perhaps roll your eyes and go the get the juice back out, he puts away the glass.

Because of this I know find myself with the annoying, (to Sherlock at least), habit of getting out the glass first and holding it while going to the fridge to get the juice.

I'm surprised he hasn't deduced why yet.

Shawn is also the type of person that when faced with a six-year-old who is very adamant about NOT putting away the groceries or cleaning out the dish-washer, will have them stand next to the fridge or cabinet and throw items, (yogurt, bowls, silverware, celery), at the young child's head, forcing the child to catch the item and quickly put it away before the next inevitable toss. If the child missed or dropped an item, say yogurt, then the child would have to live without yogurt unless Mum was feeling particularly nice. Which is something that never happened.

Needless to say I know have very good reflexes.

* * *

Short, yes. But all of these are going to be. hope you enjoyed!

-JC


	2. Prompt: Pain

Prompt: Pain

Post-TRB

Warning: **Possibly trigger. **Got some Angst!John here for you.

Length: 211 words

Disclaimer: Still no, but I promise you'll be the first to know.

* * *

The pain was good. I reveled in the pain. The pain proved that I could still feel, even if the dried tear trails suggested I had wept out all feeling, in the small hours. The pain proved otherwise. I was not an empty shell, for how could an empty shell hurt so?

Pain is the body's way of telling you something is wrong so that it can be fixed. I am a doctor, I should know. A shell of a person does need fixing so pain is unnecessary.

I was close though. It did hurt, yes, but the pain didn't bother me like it should have. I felt it, felt my body reacting properly, and even felt the natural want to fix the source of the pain, to make it better.

I recognized the need, and followed that recognition, but the want or urgency wasn't there. I am close to becoming a shell, and that thought scares me. God, does it scare me. I suppose the fear is good.

The fear means some part of me wants to keep fighting, and for the life of me, for the memory of a man I now realize I love, I will.

But this battle, this uphill struggle, I may not survive.

In fact I am sure I won't.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review with your thoughts, good or bad. No flaming but I'm always looking for ways to improve.

If you have any prompts please tell me! I'd love to work with new ideas!

Thanks for reading.

-JC


	3. Prompt: Rooftops part 1

Prompt: Rooftops

Part 1

Warning: TRF spoilers

Rating: K

Length: 117 words.

Disclaimer: No, and my birthday already passed.

* * *

I had never really thought about them before. Rooftops. They were always just there. Something that kept rain from the carpet. Always there. Nothing special, nothing worth noticing.

Sherlock showed me how amazing the rooftops and back-ally's of London can be. That first night he introduced me to the other world of druggies, muggers and rapists in the best way possible. He welcomed me to share it with him. Welcomed me to run through with him.

He knew the alleys better. Better then how he knew the roofs. But they go hand in hand; the alleys and the rooftops. So I learned the roofs.

Hand in hand.

Alleys and roofs.

Sherlock and me.

And then he jumped.

* * *

Did you like it? Tell me what you think!

So I have a few pre-written and from now on I'll be uploading one a day. But I'm slowly running out of idea's.

I need prompts!

Anything! Preferably a word. An action. A name. Please.

Part 2 will be up within the next 15 minutes.

-JC


	4. Prompt: Rooftops part 2

Prompt: Rooftops

Part 2

Warnings: TRF spoiler

Rating: K

Length: 175 words

Disclaimer: You should know by now, it pains me everytime I have to say it.

* * *

Jumped from a roof.

A roof of a hospital.

One my MY rooftops.

For a while I avoided our alleyways, our rooftops. I couldn't handle being in the world that we had shared. Couldn't handle being alone in the knowledge. Is this how he felt all the time?

Three to four months passed, Greg and Molly stopped checking up on me as often. I knew Mycroft was watching but I didn't care. Let him think what he thinks, that weasel-shagging bastard.

So when people stopped watching me like I would break down at any moment, I was a good actor, (better then Sherlock ever gave me credit for), I slowly started entering that world again. Not so much the alleys, those were Sherlock's.

But the roofs. My roofs. They welcomed me back with bright stars and cold winds.

For the first time in a long time, leaning back against a collection of chimneys, I felt a small urge to smile. Up here, with soot and biting winds and sadly blinking stars, I began to heal.

* * *

...yeah. Not really sure how I feel about this set. I was thinking maybe a part 3 where Greg finds John where Sherlock jumped and freaks out?

What do you think?

Prompts are always welcome! Thanks for reading!

The next one will me up tomorrow, promise.

-JC


	5. Prompt: Talent part 1

Prompt: Talent

Part 1

Warning: none

Rating: K

Length: 203 words

Disclaimer: Still no, and I honestly don't think that's about to change.

* * *

War was many things; terrifying, stressful, taxing, yes of course. But among other things war was boring, in my experience, anyway. One of the ways I found to relive my boredom was to draw.

Before the war I never had any big interest in drawing. Harry said the stuff I did sketch out, usually on napkins in cafes were, and I quote, "really really good." I just shrugged and ignored her, but she always insisted on keeping the napkins anyway.

When Harry found out I was going to Afghanistan she said or did nothing, (nothing but drink more, that is), but on the day I left I found a very high quality sketch book, on which the inside was written:

_John,_

_Don't waste your talent._

_Use this._

_-Harry Watson_

I smiled and clutched the book to my chest. The first, and only thing I sent to her was a drawing of some of my army mates outside our base-camp.

By the time I was shot I had filled out four and a half sketchbooks.

When I got home I wanted to burn them.

I couldn't bring myself to.

I am honestly surprised It took Sherlock as long as he did to find them.

* * *

Did you like it? Let me know what you thought?

The next part will be up tomorrow, and it will have some dialogue. That okay with everyone?

I'm starting to run dry on some idea's here. Prompts anyone?

Thank you to the few people who have acknowledged this fic. I will name you tomorrow.

Thanks for reading! Love you!

-JC


	6. Prompt: Talent part 2

Prompt:Talent

Part 2

Warning: none

Rating: K

Length: 310 words

* * *

6 months after I moved in with Sherlock, I was coming in from a walk in the rain and started to my room to change into a dry shirt before I made myself a cuppa.

I opened the door to my room to find Sherlock sitting cross-legged on the floor. A box of old army stuff pulled from the closet, surrounded by clothes in had dislodged. He was flipping though one of my sketch books; looking at each drawing intently, gently tracing a finger down a line. There was something akin to awe on his face, wonder, like he was looking unto something extremely precious.

At least that's how I would describe it were it not Sherlock's face.

I walked almost silently, (the sight of my old stuff dredged up past habits), to where Sherlock was sitting, looking down over his shoulder to the picture he was tracing.

It was of two close army buddies, Jake and Aiden. Aiden was giving Jake a kiss on the cheek and Jake was smiling like everything was perfect in the world, the background was faded, purposefully blurry. If you look close enough you can see it filled with guns, tanks, blood and gore. I smiled down at it, remembering days vividly.

"That took hours," I commented.

He looked up at me and I saw a glimmer of respect in his eyes before it was quickly covered.

"I didn't know you drew." He replied.

"I don't anymore. I only did it to pass the time."

We both looked down at the drawing.

"They're married now, you know."

Sherlock hummed acknowledgement. Careful not to rip the page he tore it out and handed it to me.

"This is extremely good. You should continue."

I shrugged noncommittally. But the next morning on my pillow I found a new sketch book and the lingering scent of Sherlock.

* * *

I can't stop my johnlock heart! i would say I'm sorry but I'm really not.

Sorry, I know I said update every day but I can't seem to make it to the computer on weekend. I'm just super busy. So update every day except weekend and Wednesdays. (because I also can't get to a computer on Wednesdays.) But every other day I swear!

Expect I'm running low on ideas so I need prompts! Anybody reading this, even if you don't like it, just a quick one? One word? Anything? Can you tell I'm desperate?

So yeah, now that that's outa the way thanks for reading and the next one will be up tomorrow.

-JC


	7. Prompt: Song: Without You

Prompt: Song: Without You by Breaking Benjamin

Warnings: none

Rating: K

Pairings: none. not even implied.

Length: 330 Words

* * *

In the morning it was a normal day, (as normal as it gets for me). Most interesting days begin as normal ones but in this case the normal morning slowly turned into a normal afternoon. It then escalated into a–you guessed it - normal night.

Sherlock and I had just gotten into a cab after wrapping up yet another case. We were both still high on adrenaline, me smiling and on the verge of laughter, (NOT giggles), and Sherlock smirking – when a song came on the radio.

As the first chords and drum-beats filtered through the speaker I was no longer in the cab with Sherlock.

I was in my old bedroom; curled behind my bed in the corner furthest from the door, clutching a pillow and trying desperately to ignore the words coming from raised voices. They're pushing their way through my door.

"I ask her to do one little thing and she breaks down!"

Shawn. I can't hear the full response but I can tell that Mum is crying.

"That was your idea in the first place!" He's yelling now - but trying to control it, "Oh sure! Always blame me. Never her."

Another sob.

"Never perfect Harry. Never blame little Angel Harry."

I hold back tears wondering if he knows Harriet can hear him. Wondering if he cares.

In an effort to block out the noise I turn on some music. I close my eyes and try to only pay attention to _Without You _by _Breaking Benjamin_. It fails. The lyrics and words of my parents mixed together like the tears in the corner of my eyes.

I gasp when the music suddenly stops. And my eyes open. I hadn't been aware they were closed.

"…and that is why we should not watch a movie tonight, John," Sherlock finishes some rant that I didn't hear. At my gasp he looks at me. "John?"

"Whatever you say, I'm going to go to bed, when we get home." To calm myself down and force myself to forget.

Sherlock was clueless.

Of course.

* * *

Sooooo? Whatdoya thiiiink?

Yep/ Let me know and please, I need more prompts!

I'll update when I get a new prompt.

Alright,

La'erz!

JC


End file.
